


Catmas

by Daemoncat94



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cats, F/F, Family fun, Magic Lessons, Magical shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemoncat94/pseuds/Daemoncat94
Summary: During a magic lesson Regina takes drastic measures to try to teach Emma her new magical skill.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	Catmas

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies that they isn't massively Christmas focused other than it's set during the winter, But I just had this idea in my head and wanted to include in the Advent. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Regina and Emma sat in Regina’s vault having their weekly magic lesson, they had started the lessons back up again when they had begun to date each other as an excuse to have time alone together. Everyone had caught on to their secret relationship within a week and the two of them were pleased to see that the people of Storybrooke just wanted their Mayor and Sherrif to be happy. 

“Just breathe Emma.” Regina’s voice spoke softly. Emma took a few breaths but after a few moments groaned. Regina had been trying to teach Emma how to shapeshift into animals for about a month now, the blonde was not getting any closer to achieving this goal and was beginning to give up on the idea. 

“This is useless I give up.” Emma whined as she slumped down the wall of Regina’s vault. Regina rolled her eyes at Emma’s petulance, sometimes she really wondered why she was attracted to Emma. 

“Yes, you can. Now stop sulking and try again.” Regina scolded her hands on her hips. Emma pouted and stayed where she was. “Stop being such a child.” Regina said walking over to the blonde. 

“Am not.” she muttered under her breath, supressing a grin when Regina glared at her. “Come on Regina let’s face it. I can’t do it. Let’s just go and meet Henry at Granny’s” Emma stood up and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, tugging her towards the exit of the vault. 

Regina scowled at Emma and waved her hand over both of them. Emma felt Regina’s magic wrap around her and when the purple smoke had cleared, she found herself on the floor. 

“Regina what happened?” she asked trying to stand up but she was still on the floor, everything around her was so much bigger than it had been a few moments ago. Regina laughed behind her and Emma turned around in confusion as she was greeted with a large black Maine Coon cat. “Where’d you come from. Regina babe where are you?” Emma shouted in panic looking around for her girlfriend. 

“I told you not to call me that Emma.” Regina’s voice sounded. Emma gaped. The cat in front of her just talked and it sounded like Regina. 

“Regina? You're a cat. Why are you a cat and why is everything so big.” Emma watched as Regina rolled her eyes and flicked her tail. A mirror appeared in front of them. Regina was there as a black Maine coon next to her was a cream-coloured cat with green eyes looked back at her. It was then that she realised what had happened. “You turned me into a cat!” Emma exclaimed. 

“Us. I turned us into cats dear.” Regina corrected. Sitting down and wrapping her fluffy tail around her paws. “You can always turn yourself back when you want to.to.” Regina smirked. Emma narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend and groaned. 

“You know I can’t.” The blonde slumped her shoulders. 

“Well then I guess you better get used to being a cat.” Regina sassed standing and walking towards the exit of the vault, swishing her tail into Emma’s face as she went passed. “Come along dear. I think it’s time for us to meet with Henry.” She began elegantly bounding up the stairs. 

“Regina. Come on. We can’t go to the diner like this.” Emma complained, stomping her feet, which looked even more ridiculous than normal. Regina sat to the top of the stairs and just stared down at her girlfriend looking unimpressed. 

Emma huffed and tried to follow just as graciously as Regina, but failed as she tripped and fell down a few steps just getting used to her paws. Clenching her jaw in determination she finally made her way to the top of the stair to be met with Regina purring gleefully. Suddenly Regina was engulfed in purple smoke and she emerged from it back in her human form. 

“Thank god! I thought you were seriously going to make me go to the diner like this.” Emma purred, the sensation feeling weird as she had no idea how she had done it. 

“Oh, I am, but I needed to change back to drive us over there. It’ll take too long otherwise.” Regina said exasperatedly, bending over to scoop up Emma in her arms who mewed in surprise. “Come on we can’t keep our son waiting.” 

Soon they were entering the diner and walking towards Henry who was sat at their usual booth. He frowned when he saw his mother carrying a cat, a cat that looked very grumpy. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting sweetheart.” Regina apologised kissing the top of his head as she sat down. The cat scrambled out of her arms immediately and came to sit next to him, glaring at his mother, who just ignored the cat. 

“Where’s Ma? I thought you’d be coming together seen as though you had your magic lesson today.” Henry asked. Reaching out to pet the cream-coloured cat next to him. He couldn’t resist her fur looked so soft. 

“I’m right here kid.” Henry jumped when the cat spoke and more alarmingly sounded like his other mother. “Your crazy mother turned me into a cat and won’t change me back.” 

“Mom?” Henry looked at Regina confused. 

“Your mother refused to try it the easy way so I’ve had to come up with a more direct approach.” Reigna sighed. 

“I was trying and you were pushing me too hard.” Emma whined. Regina rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe I should have turned you into a dog instead it would have fit more with your personality.” Regina remarked before opening up the menu putting it up in front of her face so that Emma and Henry couldn’t see her. 

“But Mom what if she doesn’t turn back in the next few days it’s nearly Christmas.” Henry pouted. 

“Don’t worry Henry, Emma will figure it out soon. She wouldn’t let you down.” Regina soothed. Henry just shrugged and started reading the menu too while Emma growled in frustration and lay down next to her son’s lap. 

Soon they were eating food, Regina with a cob salad, Henry with a grilled cheese and Emma with some cooked chicken in gravy especially made for her by a cackling Ruby who burst out laughing every time she looked over at the table. 

“This is humiliating.” Emma complained yet again. As she ate her lunch with people watching her. 

“You could always change yourself back.” Regina replied bored of her girlfriend’s attitude. Emma just glared at her. 

“It’s about to get worse.” Henry piped up, pointing to the door just as the bell dinged and Regina turned to see Snow and David entering the diner. 

The two made their way over instantly, Regina supressed a groan and Emma gulped. Neither of them wanted Emma’s parents to know that Regina had been performing magic on their daughter. They knew that probably wouldn’t go down too well, even if their relationship had improved significantly since they had started dating. 

“Hello you two. Oh, and who is this.” David greeted turning his attention to the cat. 

“Hi Mom. Hi Dad.” Emma mewed softly. Snow gaped in shock. “There was a slight magical accident today.” Emma quickly covered. 

“Regina...” Snow murmured taking a step back from Emma. 

“Mom what’s wrong?” Emma asked jumping on to the table and walking towards Snow, who shook her head and backed away. David putting a reassuring hand on his wife’s arm. 

“It’s okay Snow. It’s not a real cat, It’s just Emma.” David soothed. Henry giggled. 

“Grandma you're afraid of cats?” he asked not able to stop himself from laughing. 

“It’s a real fear Henry.” Snow grouched. 

“Yes, it is but that’s not why you are acting like that Snow.” Regina argued. “Your Grandmother doesn’t like cats because they one killed her pet bird when she was a child.” Regina explained to her son. 

“Yes, this big black monster of a cat came into my room every night, I thought she wanted to be friends and then she ate my precious Feathers.” Emma glanced at Regina knowingly meeting her girlfriend's eyes for a moment before turn back to her parents. “I’m sorry Emma I just...” Snow cried. “Ever since that day I can’t be around cats.” Sniffling and wiping her tears away snow frowned when she heard laughter. Emma rolled on to her back and Henry clutched his stomach both of them howled with laughter. 

“You called your bird Feathers?” Emma gasped. “you really were an innocent Princess weren’t you.” Regina and David tried to stifle their laughs, as Snow continued to look horrified. 

Suddenly human Emma appeared on the table looking shocked that she was back in her normal body she stopped laughing. 

“Hey I did it!” she exclaimed proudly. 

“Yes, well done dear. I told you all you had to do was let go and relax.” Regina smiled happily. Emma grinned back and leant forward to peck Regina softly. 

And so, they had a new Christmas tradition. Every year Emma and Regina would shift into animal forms, choosing different animals every year. It was nice to be able to shed their titles for a few days and run off through forest or cause chaos throughout town, or for Snow at least, which Regina always voted for.


End file.
